Life After Death
by Brightest Darkest Heart
Summary: Being transferred...if that's how you spell it...Check out SOUL-Catchers to read it! -Not posted yet...and on hold-
1. Can't Shake This Feeling

Winter: This is my new story _Life after Death_. Well, the first chapter anyways. Hope you like it!

Summary: My best friend Roxas was murdered seven years ago. I still miss him after seven years… It's hard to not miss him… I miss his spiky golden locks, his crooked smile, but most of all… I miss his eyes. His eyes were so full of life but… When I found him, they were lifeless. I don't think I will ever see him again…" That's what Namine _thought_.

Chapter One: Can't Shake This Feeling…

I took a deep breathe and walked into the cafeteria. I scanned the room for my friends. Aqua, Xion, Riku, Sora, Terra; I looked to my right and saw fire red hair so I started in that direction.

Once I arrived at the table (Two tables were pulled together) where all my friends sat I took a seat next to Sora. He took notice and wrapped an arm around my waist. I looked up to meet his lively blue eyes on me.

"What's wrong Nami? Are you alright?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

My eyes widened and I looked at everyone else at the table, they all had the same worried expression on their friendly faces.

"You don't know what today is?" I asked looking back at Sora. He shook his head slowly so I looked at everyone else. They did the same.

"How could any of you forget?" I asked, jumping to my feet.

"Forget what?" Terra asked crossing his arms and sitting back in his seat.

"I can't believe this!" I said spinning on my heel and walking towards the doors.

"Forget what!?" I heard Aqua yell.

I turned around and glared at each one of them. I opened my mouth to say something but decided against it. I turned around and stormed out of the cafeteria.

I fast-walked half way down the hall then started to run. I bolted out of the building, tears streaming down my face…

"_Namine!" I heard a familiar voice call. "Namine, where are you!?" The voice called again._

_I sat there under the tree and continued to cry._

"_Namine! There you are! I looked everywhere for you!" He told me standing in front of me. I looked up and saw seven year old Roxas. He had his crooked smile plastered to his face, his blonde hair swaying slightly with the breeze. _

"_What's wrong, Nami?" He asked, taking a seat next to me under the big tree._

"_I-I don't w-want y-y-you to l-leave, R-Roxas…" I whispered to him. I once again buried my face in my arms._

_Then I felt something pulling at my hand. I looked at Roxas once again; he was standing again and pulling at my hand. I let him grasp my hand and he pulled me up. Before I knew it, I was pulled into a warm embrace._

"_R-Roxas…?" I said into his shoulder. My voice was a bit muffled but he still answered, "I will always come back Namine," He told me._

_I pulled out of the embrace and smiled up at him. He smiled at me and I giggled at him. _

"_Come on, Namine! Let's go play until my mom comes to get me!" He said grabbing my hand again and pulling me towards the little playground. A new round of giggles erupted from my small pink lips and I ran along with him._

I continued to run down the little dirt road. My legs felt weak but I continued towards the beach of Destiny.

I walked slowly towards the ocean, tears still ran down my face and my bottom lip was trembling. I collapsed at the waters edge and buried my face in the palms of my hands. I sat there like that for ten minutes but then I heard the sand shifting under someone's feet. The person sat behind me and snaked their arms around my body.

"Please don't cry Namine… It hurts me too much…" The person told me. I knew that voice all to well.

I sniffled and took my face out of my hands and stood up, the boy behind me doing the same. (He still released me to stand up.)

"Please… Go, Sora… I want to be alone right now…" I told him, my voice sounded hoarse and I didn't like it one bit.

"No. I won't leave you here and let you be sad," He said spinning me around to face him. He had a sad/hurt expression written all over his face. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck and let my head rest on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me once again in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry I forgot… It's been seven years now, eh?" He said, placing a kiss on my light blonde hair.

"Yeah... It has been a long time since he has been gone," I said into his shoulder.

"It has been a long time… Maybe we should… Just…" He closed his mouth all of a sudden. I craned my neck to look at his face; his eyes locked with mine.

"Forget…?" I completed his sentence. He closed his eyes, removed one hand from my back and placed it behind my head. He pushed my head back down to rest on his broad chest.

"I'm sorry, Nams. It's just… You have been thinking about him non-stop and I… I get jealous, I guess." He said resting his head on top of mine.

"I'm sorry you feel like that, Sora. He was my best friend after all…" I explained to him closing my eyes as well.

"Now you have a new best friend," He said pushing me back a bit to look at my face. Our eyes locked and I smiled. Sora's attitude sure was contagious…

He took the hand that was once resting on the back of my head under my chin. He pulled my face closer to his, my eyes closing ever so slowly.

Our lips finally met. He bit my bottom lip lightly; I barely opened my mouth before his tongue entered; exploring my mouth. I tried to win against his tongue but he always won so I just went along with the flow.

We finally broke apart to catch our breathe. He rested his forehead on mine and laughed a little.

"Feel better, miss?" He asked me.

"Yes doctor. Much better," I giggled.

"That's good to hear… Too bad were out in public, eh?"

I pulled back and opened my eyes; so did he. I swatted his arm. I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

He laughed a bit, moved to my side and snaked a long arm around my shoulders, "I guess there isn't really anyone here though… It would be alright for us to carry on a bit further…" He said moving his face towards mine. I poked his forehead and giggled, "I don't think so, lover boy."

"Oh well," He said slightly shrugging, "Worth a try."

We started to walk towards the dirt road not saying a word. I shivered a bit just then.

"Are you cold?" He asked looking over at me and raising his chocolate brown eyebrows.

"No… Never mind…" I said. I felt him shrug and we just continued to walk.

"I'm lucky you're my boyfriend," I told him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm lucky you're my girlfriend…" He said, blushing a little from my action.

We continued to walk back to the school and when we arrived, the bell rang. Sora pecked me on the lips and ran off to his class; waving back at me. I waved and smiled sadly. I shuddered again.

I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I looked around the school yard twice over then walked inside the school.

Can't shake this feeling…

Winter: So… Was it good? Bad? That was my first time _ever_ writing a kiss scene… I don't know if it was good or not. And I am sorry to all the Namaxis fans for the little Namora scene there… -Dodges Rotten Fruit- Please forgive me!

Thanks for reading! If you review you get a Namine plushie!


	2. A Glimpse Of You

Winter: This is my second chapter of _Life after Death_. I give a special thanks to the following:

**Lovely In'Sanity**

**Frankiegirl2020**

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really hope I get more reviews! On- *Looks Around Room* On with the story! XD

Chapter Two: A Glimpse of You.

"Hello class," My teacher, Mrs. Bain chirped.

"Hello Mrs. Bain." The class called back. She smiled and turned around to face the board and began to write today's lesson down.

Soon enough, the door swung open and there stood my boyfriend, huffing and puffing.

"I'm so sorry for being late, Mrs. Bain! I had some stuff to take care of-" Sora was cut off by our teacher. She pointed to my table gesturing him to just take a seat. He sighed and made his way over to me.

"Hey babe," He said, plopping down into the chair next to me. He leaned over and pecked me on the lips. "What did I miss?" He asked, whispering into my ear while holding my face. I was surprised the teacher never noticed, because everyone else did.

"Nothing… Nothing at all." I answered him pulling back only to receive glares from all of his fan girls.

"Oh… that's good." He grinned at me and got his red binder from his knapsack; he opened it and began to scribble down the notes that were on the board. I did the same.

Before I knew it, the bell rung signalling it was time for the next class to start. I walked out of my homeroom and walked down the hall to my locker to get my books for science.

"Hey Namine," I heard Riku call from down the hall, Sora followed right behind him. "How's it going?" He asked me. He leaned on the locker on the left of mine and Sora on the right.

"Nothing; just getting ready for science," I told him grabbing my science text book out and taking my small binder out as well.

Riku smirked and winked at me, "Science is my favourite subject." He said licking his lips. I caught his drift and blushed like mad.

"Riku!" Sora hissed at him. Riku just laughed at Sora's and my reactions and walked off patting Sora's shoulder along the way.

"Don't worry Sora. I got Xion," He reassured his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah… Go to class, I have to _talk_ to Namine," He said with a smirk.

Riku winked at me one last time and continued down the hall to the stairs to get to science class.

I looked at Sora who was scanning my body with his bright blue eyes. I blushed even more than before and turned to follow Riku to science class; but Sora grabbed hold of my wrist.

"Where are you going Namine?" He asked me.

"To class, silly." I said with a smile.

"Why don't you just skip classes for the rest of the day, Nams?"

I was stunned by the question the he had just asked me. Sora would _never _skip classes, why would he now?

"Sora…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence. I was crushed against Sora in a split second and he claimed my lips. His tongue explored my mouth; I tried to pull away but I was much weaker so I just stood there in his arms.

He finally decided we needed to breathe so he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "I want you all to myself, Namine… You're the only one I want…" He whispered in my ear; his voice husky.

My eyes widened. Sora was never like this… Riku was _definitely _rubbing off on him. "No, Sora. I'm not ready for that kind of act…" I told him trying to pull away again; he just tightened his arms around me and forced me to rest my head on his shoulder. One of his hands trailed up and down my spine making my whole body stiffen.

"Don't you love me… Namine?" He whispered the question in my ear. His voice was sad but full of want. I wasn't going to give in.

"N-" I was silenced yet again by warm lips against mine; and his warm tongue on the inside of my mouth.

I couldn't manage any words out of my mouth because of his mouth over top of mine so I had no other choice; I scratched his chest with my nails, gesturing him to get away from me. He thought the complete opposite. He removed his mouth from mine -only an inch though- and smirked down at me.

"Getting feisty are we, Namine?" He asked in a teasing voice. I blushed and tried to pull away again.

"Come on then," He let me go of me. I thought he was letting me go but he wasn't; he picked me up bridal style, making sure to cover my mouth with one of his hands.

My screaming was muffled due to his hand so I guess it was pointless. I stopped and let him carry me to an abandon music room. There wasn't much in there, just some old instruments and old sheets covering part of them; even some old chairs.

Sora closed the door with his foot and set me down on a chair then he went back over to the door and locked it with a key he brought out of his pocket. Where would he have gotten a key… _Seifer_. He had keys to every room in this darned building! Sora had probably gotten the keys from him… Why would Seifer give Sora the key out of all people?

I pushed the thoughts away and came back to reality. Sora was approaching me slowly; lust and happiness in his blue eyes.

He finally came right in front of me and kneeled down still not taking his eyes off of mine. I felt something coming up in my throat; a scream. I did scream; he stood up suddenly and silenced me with a hand.

"Don't scream, Nami. I won't hurt you," He told me in an angry, hushed voice.

He took a piece of cloth out of his pocket, removed his hand and wrapped the cloth around my head and tied it at the back. I was being gagged?! What was wrong with him today?! Then he grabbed a rope from some random place in the room and tied my hand behind the chair so tight it hurt.

"I'm sorry, Namine. It's the only way to keep you quiet while I do this, "He sighed. "Although I did want to hear my name being screamed," He kneeled down in front of me again and held my hips in place with his big hands.

He neared me but then a cold wind blew. I shivered and he did too.

"What the he-" He was stopped half way. He fell backwards and hit his head on the ground, hard.

"Fuck!" He screeched. "What the hell was tha-" He was then picked up and his face moved to the left like he was being punched. What was happening…?

He then got thrown to the other side of the room; his face came in contact with the wall, along with the rest of his body. He fell to the round with a soft _thud _and he groaned in pain.

"Sora." I tried to call out his name but the gag wasn't allowing me to talk.

He was bruised and cut pretty bad; I then heard a crunch, like some bones were being broken. He screamed out in pain and he arched his back.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Then his face turned to his left; he looked as if he had just been in a fight. I felt tears weal up in my eyes. I did care about him still, even though he attempted to have sex with me.

I then felt cold hands on my hands, my eyes widened and I turned my head a bit to see there was nobody there, but I still felt the hands on mine. I felt the rope loosen and finally it was off. I left my hand fall limp and then the cool hands were loosening the cloth wrapped around my head –It was being used as a gag-.

I felt the cloth be removed completely and I gasped for air. Not that it was suffocating me but I wanted to let out the gasps from earlier.

I stood up abruptly and headed over to Sora. He was lying there motionless. I knelt down to see his face better. He was beat-up pretty bad… I felt warm tears cascade down my face and saw them fall onto his blue shirt.

"Oh Sora…" I whispered. I let my head rest on his chest, at least he was still breathing.

"Namine…" A ghostly voice called out to me. I instantly stood up and froze in my spot. Why did that voice seem some-what familiar?

"Namine," The voice became not-so-ghostly anymore; it sounded a little like a human being. I turned around slowly and there was an outline of a person.

I felt like screaming, grabbing Sora and running out of there as fast as I could. I didn't though; I just stood there.

I closed my eyes then opened them and there was a boy that looked vaguely familiar.

He had gravity defying blonde hair and his skin was tanned nicely. His white, button-up, short-sleeve shirt allowed his well toned chest to show -the shirts' first four buttons undone- and he wore navy blue pants. His eyes were a deep blue… they reminded me of…

My eyes widened. _No_…

The boy smiled at me, "Miss me?"

Winter: So how was it? Good or bad? You tell me! If you review you will get a Roxas or Sora stuffie!


	3. New World?

**Winter: Well, here is chapter three of **_**Life After Death**_**! **

**I would like to thank the following:**

_**neko luna-chan**_

_**Lovely In'Sanity**_

_**Karin Ochibi-chan**_

_**Don't Call Me Short**_

_**Vi Chan91312**_

_**neko yuki **_

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Chapter Three: New World?**

My eyes shot open and I shot up from the soft bed below me… Wait, _a bed_? I searched my room franticly for an answer to where I was.

The walls were white; the carpet was a light shade of blue. There was a little white table across the room in the far corner with drawings covering the top, not to mention writing and drawing utensils. Across from where I was sitting was a closet that blended in with the walls and a little blue school bag beside it. I sighed in relief; I was in my bedroom. I also realized I was wearing a small, tight, white dress. It was sleeveless and rather short; it fell maybe five inches above my knee…?

I shook my head, "So… it was just a dream…" I told myself. I looked at the little alarm clock on my bedside table, it read seven o'clock. I still had an hour left to sleep before school. I closed my eyes but then there was a rustling sound, "It was just a dream Namine… he isn't really here…" I told myself.

"No, I'm here alright," A familiar voice said.

My eyes shot open and towards the little white table. There stood… "_Roxas_…?" I whispered.

He looked at me and smiled. "So, you do remember me?" He grabbed a drawing off of the table and scanned it. "You are a very good artist, Namine; you used to love drawing when we were younger… I guess you never lost interest, eh?" He put the drawing down and looked at me with sad blue eyes.

"I've missed you… Namine." He advanced towards me, not taking his eyes off of mine. His eyes suddenly began to change color; they seemed to be changing to a red color.

"H-how are y-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence before he was at the foot of my bed.

"Namine…" He whispered. He crawled onto my bed and crawled towards me, his eyes completely red now.

I pushed away from him until I hit the backboard of my bed.

"Namine…" He said again, his voice husky. "Your mine… Only mine… Nobody else's…" He said just loud enough for me to hear, shaking his head a bit but still not taking his eyes off of my own.

Soon he was directly in front of me his face coming closer to my own. His lips parted a little, his head tilted to the side and his eyes were half lidded and full of… Lust… Well, from what I could see, anyways.

I looked at his lips, my head tilting forward so I could see them better. His lips were red; just like his eyes...

"I've waited so long to see you…" He told me, I felt his breath on my face. It was so cold…

"R-Ro-" I was cut off by soft lips on my own… His lips were on mine.

He licked my bottom lip, coaxing me to open my mouth. I didn't. He pressed his lips harder against my own. I still didn't open.

He took one of his hands and rested it on my thigh and began to run it up and down the inside of it. His eyes were fully open and they stared directly into my own, soon I felt as if I didn't have control over my body anymore.

My eyes fluttered closed and my arms wrapped around his neck.

What was I doing? I wanted him off of me!

I felt him smirk against my lips, and then he bit my lower lip lightly. I responded by opening my mouth a bit. It was just enough for his tongue to wonder in and explore.

He pushed his body harder against my own so my back was up-straight against the backboard… It kind of hurt, actually. I wanted to move… Run away from him… _Why can't I move? _I screamed at myself.

I felt his tongue retreat and his mouth leave my own. My eyes opened slightly to see him lick his lips, his eyes now closed. He then kissed the corner of my mouth. "I want you all to myself…" He whispered to me, his hand touched my _special spot_ through my underwear, but I didn't even flinch. I stared directly at his face, his eyes opened finally, they weren't the blue I saw before, they were a crimson red...It scared me knowing that he could have changed so much in so little time.

"Your mine… Not _his_… Mine. I won't let him get to you… Let me claim you." He hissed, his fingers pressing harder against my underwear.

"R-Roxas..." I whispered to him. He pressed even harder that they could probably break the fabric just about any minute. "Roxas." I whispered his name.

"_Namine_…" He whispered in response. "_Namine_… _Wak_-" A feminem voice whispered. I just decided to ignore it though

That's when I felt someone shaking my body… and it wasn't Roxas.

"Namine!" A voice yelled out.

Roxas stopped what he was doing and turned around to see a man with crimson red hair, it spiked as it trailed down his neck. He had two tattoos under his eyes shaped as upside-down tear drops, and his eyes were a piercing green. He wore a black cloak with the Roman numeral number eight written on it. He looked rather angry.

"Get off of her, Roxas!" He hissed at the boy in front of me.

Roxas glared at the red heads, "I do what I want -or in this case, _who _I want- and when I want."

The red head seemed to be even angrier because his eyes kept flickering to a shade of yellow then back to their normal emerald green.

He closed his eyes and smirked, "I guess I'm going to have to get you to leave her alone then." And within a split second, a blazing fire enveloped my room; everything was set aflame- with an acceptation of my bed.

Roxas growled then hopped off the bed, but not before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Stop interfering in her life, Axel! You've done it too many times and it needs to stop!" He yelled at the man whose eyes were open and now completely golden; Roxas' eyes turned from red to golden quickly and they appeared to be full of pure hate.

That's when the red head bowed his head and a spinning white light circled his hands, after the light was gone, two red, black, and silver chakrams were placed there. Roxas suddenly had two key shaped swords appeared in his bare hands.

"I'm interfering? What are you doing right now then? Because to me it looks like you are!" The taller man yelled.

"I'm aloud though, Axel. I was part of her childhood," Roxas explained.

"That isn't gonna stop me from kicking your ass- or maybe even killing you to get to Namine. She's mine!" The crimson haired man

The red head then shot one of the chakrams at Roxas. Roxas dodged it by doing a forwards-summersault on the ground towards the crazy man. The chakrams hit the wall right beside my head, I then felt tears running down my face and then falling off my chin to land on my bare knees.

When Roxas was right in front of the red head, he whipped one of the swords at the other man's legs, but the red head jumped over Roxas' head and out of the way and ran behind Roxas. Then it was suddenly black but then went back to the normal fire lit room; I hadn't a clue what happen but all I knew was that Roxas didn't even move... At all...

The strange man then stabbed Roxas in the back with his last chakram, receiving a pained cry from the shorter man. The red headed man smirked and let go of the blade, leaving it in Roxas' back. "You never could defeat me in training, what ever made you think you could now, Roxas?" He asked the pained blonde. Then blood started to run down the black trench coat Roxas wore and onto my carpet, making a huge puddle of warm blood around him on my floor.

"Stop it!" I screeched. It was painful to see Roxas in pain… I couldn't even imagine the pain he was in.

That's when I saw Axel laughing at the blonde boy that now lay on the ground, his eyes once again lifeless… Just like the day I found him in the forest…

"Roxas!" I screamed. I didn't want him to die again.

"_Namine…_" I heard someone whisper.

Axel then turned around to look at me in the eye. "Not Roxas… The names Axel, got it memorized?"

"Namine! Wake up!" I heard a female yell out.

"Roxas!" I screeched. I sat up abruptly, almost whacking the poor woman in front of me in the head with my own.

"Namine…?" The girl spoke.

"Wh-where is he…? Where's Roxas!" I screamed at the girl. I was trying to breathe, but it was rather difficult when I was panicking.

Where was he? Where was the crazy man who killed him that goes by the name _Axel_? Then I asked, "I want answers!"

"Namine, settle down." The girl told me holding onto my shoulders tightly.

I finally got a good look at this girl; she had short, jagged, raven black hair; her eyes were an icy blue and were lined with black eye-liner and her long eyelashes coated with mascara. She had pale porcelain skin like my own; blush was added to her cheeks, though. She was clad in a black shirt with the word _'Forever' _written across her chest area. She was also wearing black skinny jeans to show off her skinny legs… the thing that caught my eye, though was the necklace she wore. It was half of a silver heart and had the word _peace_ written on it in handwriting.

This girl was no one other than Xion, my _other_ childhood friend.

"X-Xion…?" I whispered her name. I felt tears weal up in my eyes; I closed them to hold in the tears.

"Namine…" She whispered. She then embraced me in a friendly hug to comfort me. "You were having a nightmare again, weren't you?" She asked me, not releasing me from the little piece of comfort she was providing me with.

"Nightmare? I don't remember…" I then looked around my room.

Nothing was burnt; no hole in the wall above my head, no blood stained the carpet… Nothing was different then when I left it that one morn- Wait…

"How did I get here, Xion?" I asked my friend, making her release me from her grasp.

She smiled sadly at me, "I found you and Sora in an old abandon music room on the upper level just… Lying there… Motionless. I didn't see either of you in the afternoon classes so I grew worried… I asked Seifer to lend me the keys and once he gave them to me I checked which ones were missing and that room's key was the only one missing… So I had to get him and Rai to brake down the door. Once that was done we just found you guys lying there… You had your eyes wide open and you only had a faint heartbeat… Just like Sora did..." She inhaled and took a seat on my bed next to me. Xion was always a good detective… I guess. "You two were rushed to the hospital quickly after that but the doctors couldn't help you for some odd reason but they could help Sora," I nodded, giving her the signal to continue. "You had to have a _special _doctor, her name is Aerith. She said that you could… Could… Die… It worried all of us, Namine." She explained to me.

"How did you know I was having a _nightmare_?" I asked her, quirking a blonde eyebrow.

"Well, this doctor has this really weird machine and it can see what's going on in your head…" She closed her icy hues, "They seemed so real Nami… They were sometimes just random pictures of things… People I have never seen before just popped out of nowhere like…" She took a shaky breath. "Like this creepy red head."

My eyes widened so they would look like dinner plates. "_Axel_…" I whispered.

"Y-you… Remember…?" She opened her icy blue eyes and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"So… That's his name… Axel?" I asked her, pulling the blanket up to my neck to keep me from shivering… It didn't really help.

Xion nodded her head and embraced me once again. "I promise… Were going to do what ever it takes to make you better… Namine." And with that, she got up and left, not before turning around and giving me a sad smile.

I then looked at my little white table in the corner. _Maybe drawing will make me feel better…_ I told myself. So with that, I got up from my bed and advanced over to the table. Once I arrived I just stared at the pictures.

"Hello." A feminine voice said, "How are you feeling?"

I looked at the door to see a brunette woman; her hair was braided and fell down her back… It was rather long. She was clad in a white doctor's coat and all black was worn under from what I could see. She had reading glasses sitting on her nose and she appeared to be wearing no make-up but maybe mascara and eye-liner.

The woman pushed her glasses up and took a clipboard out from under her arm and a pen out of her breast pocket. "Well?"

"I'm feeling fine." I hissed.

She nodded then wrote something down on the paper on her clipboard. "Xion told me you were having another nightmare," She raised her eyes up from the wooden board, but not her head. "Is this true?"

I shrugged, "I guess so… Xion hardly lies." I told her, taking a seat on the floor.

The woman scribbled something down then advanced over to me. Once she stood in front of me she sighed and told me, "Do you want your medication?"

I furrowed my eye brows. "What medication?" I asked her, pulling my knees up and to my chest.

"You need it… It will get rid of your dreams." She told me with a sad smile.

"No." I stated. The woman frowned.

"You must take it, Namine. It will st-" I cut her off. "What if I don't want it to stop?" I asked her, tightening my hold on my knees then resting my chin on the tops of them.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I guess you really are awake this time," She giggled a little then opened her eyes.

I raised an eye brow, "What do you mean?" I asked her; adverting my eyes over to my bed.

"Your mother said that you would usually refuse but the other times you awoke you just took them and said you wished they would go away… I guess it never worked… It should though… Unless…" She suddenly shut her mouth, turned on her heel and to the door.

"Wait!" I called out, standing up and running over to her. "What are you talking about? Unless what?" I asked her, grabbing hold of her shoulder. She shrugged out of my hold and turned to face me.

"Nothing darling… Just go back to sleep." She told me turning to the door again.

That's when I heard a knock on the door. I stepped back as she opened it to reveal…

"Sora, hello." She greeted him with a warm smile.

He waved then looked at me. His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Namine, you're awake!" He rushed over to me and embraced me tightly. "I missed you," He mumbled against my sun kissed hair. "You were out for so long." He told me, releasing me from the hug and stuffing his hands in his pockets… He was wearing the same outfit he wore… _That _day.

"Sora…" I whispered.

He nodded, his smile growing bigger. I caught a glimpse of Aerith and saw her looking from him to me, frowning while doing so.

"H-how long was out… For?" I asked him while I took a seat on my bed.

His smile faded away and he cleared his throat, "Four month." He finally told me.

"Four… Months…?" I repeated. He nodded and I looked at the doctor. She nodded as well.

"Oh my…" I felt tears then fall down my cheeks, I didn't even try to stop them, just let them free fall.

Sora then sat next to me, pulled me into his lap so I laid my head on his shoulder and sobbed. He began to rock me back and forth telling me everything would be alright.

"He's not here anymore, Nams…" He told me, "He isn't there and neither is the red headed guy… They can't really hurt you… Your room was never burned," I sat up abruptly and jumped off his lap and ran over to the table.

"Namine?" He called out.

"They were here, Sora. I know they were!" I turned around, glaring at him and the doctor who just stood there, her face expressionless.

"No they weren't, Namine." He said. I think he was trying to be calm but I could see through the cracks. He wanted to scream at me… I wonder why…?

I smiled sadly at him then turned back to the table and picked up some drawings. "Then explain these," I turned around to show some pictures burned, some singed and I could tell some just weren't there any more.

"All these pictures have something in common," I began, advancing towards him. "They are all pictures of…" I looked at the pictures then back up to his face, "Of Roxas." I told him.

He looked at me like I was a crazy person then his eyes fluttered closed and he shook his head. "Why…" His voice trailed off.

"Sora," The brunette woman said sternly. "You should leave now." She gestured to the door. Sora's eyes opened, and then he walked out the door then left, but not before taking one last glance at me.

I dropped all the pictures to the ground, a new round of tears wield up in my eyes and they began to descent down my face and onto the soft ground. I bowed my head to hide my face from the woman in front of me. Why did I think anyone would believe me? They probably all thought I did it myself…

"Namine," The woman said, I still kept my head down. "You have a gift."

My head shot up to see her smiling at me kindly and her clipboard clutched tightly in her right hand.

"W-what?" I stuttered, trying to wipe all the visible tears off of my face.

She just turned on her heel and walked out the door, leaving me with a head filled with questions.

"What did she mean…?" I whispered to myself.

"You really want to know?" A male's voice asked me.

My head shot up and I turned to see Roxas leaning against my wall.

I felt my mouth drop and my whole body let go, I fell to the ground, not taking y eyes off of him.

He smiled down at me, stood up straight and walked over to me. "Namine," He extended his hand out to me, "Let me show you the new world."

"_New world_?" I took his hand.

**Winter: Holy… That Was VERY Long! Well, I Hope I Made It Up To You Guys For My Absents! Anyways, You Guys Will Be Finding Out A Whole Lot More About Roxas And Why Namine Can See Him And Stuff In The Next Couple Chapters. Well, I Really hope You Enjoyed It! Please Review! And If You Do You Get A Axel Plushie! *Hugs axel Plushie* I Got One Myself…**


End file.
